A typical insect swatter, commonly referred to as a fly swatter, has a long handle with a proximal end configured for being gripped by a person, and a distal end at which is secured a generally rectangular, perforated wire or plastic mesh. In operation, the swatter is manually moved through the air for striking the insect with the mesh. However, the swatter must be moved very quickly in order to swat fast-reacting flies for example, or the fly will escape. The relatively large swatter mesh is apparently detectable by the insect either through its vision or by sensing the air being displaced as the mesh is moved.
If the swatter is moved quickly enough, the insect can be stricken which typically results in an offensive stain being created upon squashing of the insect.
Accordingly, an improved inset swatter is desirable which reduces the skill required for its effective use, and reduces resulting stains from the successful swatting of the insect.